Power Man
' Víctor Hernán Álvarez', also known as Power Man, is a human mutate. Biography Victor Álvarez was born and raised in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. He is the son of Reina Álvarez and the former criminal Shades. His father was sent to Seagate Prison when Victor was very young, so Victor was raised by his mother alone. However, after many years of crime, his father returned to turn over a new leaf. He became a community organizer, fighting for decent housing for the locals. Victor worked with his father, but the relationship soured when Victor learned Shades was cheating on his mother. After that, Reina moved to his Uncle Ignacio's place and took Victor with her. His father remained in contact with Victor as best as he could. Norman Osborn decided to remove the 'riff raff' from the area so he could build a new Oscorp Building. He sent Bullseye after Daredevil and also told him to blow up the building that Shades and the protesters were in. He rigged the building to explode, but Daredevil tried to stop him, but because Daredevil refused to kill him, 107 of the residents were killed. Shades and his son were both in the building. However, Victor was the sole survivor, having absorbed fragments from his father's visor. Victor became the new Power Man as he absorbed the chi life force of the 107 killed, including his father. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Chi Manipulation: Power Man can absorb chi from his environment due to absorbing fragments of his father's visor, granting him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability, as well as the ability to generate a personal force field and an accelerated healing factor. Power Man glows when empowered in the same way as when Iron Fist powers up his chi fist punch. He can explode chi outward through punches and channel messages through bioelectric frequencies. Power Man once absorbed chi from multiple sources simultaneously, briefly growing giant-sized with increased strength. He sometimes experiences memories of those who died in the tenement's explosion. Power Man's powers stem from reading and assimilating chi from the surrounding area, gleaning all types of information and ancient knowledge. He can glean information from anything or anyone he is drawing the esoteric information from. Power Man turns the information into raw power, learning everything he can through this and gaining new, greater levels of power from it. *''Power Augmentation:'' Power Man can use chi to enhance the vitality or superhuman powers of others while in direct contact with them. He recently displayed enhanced chi abilities in conjunction with White Tiger; he was able to track her by her chi signature and transfer chi energy from the entirety of New York City into the spirit of the White Tiger to defeat Shuma-Gorath. *''Energy Absorption:'' Reacting on instinct when first matched against Iron Fist, Power Man managed to absorb and nullify his signature strike leeching off his chi energy into himself. He has since learned to control this aspect of his abilities more openly with training and practice. *''Ability Mimicry:'' Iron Fist claimed that when Power Man's building exploded, he absorbed the chi of all the deceased people in self-defense, including Javier de Paz. Javier was the only student who mastered the Screaming Eagle Slap but was killed in Bullseye's blast. Iron Fist surmised that this is how Power Man knows the K'un L'un technique without ever having practiced it himself. Power Man has absorbed the chi of 107 people, and the only added skill that has been shown is his innate martial arts ability gained from Javier. In a city like New York City, it would be normal for Power Man to have other innate skills. This has yet to be seen, but different languages, political and legal knowledge, medical knowledge, detective skills, and computer hacking skills would all be more likely than mastering the Screaming Eagle Slap. *''Size Manipulation:'' With a proper influx of chi, Power Man can temporarily augment his bodily mass and tissue density, making his attacks stronger and enabling him to hit infinitely harder than normal. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Through absorbing Javier de Paz's memories and from direct training from Iron Fist, Power Man is a skilled martial artist. Notes *Power Man ins 5'9" and weighs 160 pounds. He has brown eyes and black hair. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutates Category:Champions (Earth-616) Category:Avengers Idea Mechanics (Earth-616) Category:New Avengers (A.I.M.) (Earth-616) Category:Mighty Avengers (Cage) (Earth-616) Category:Avengers Academy (Earth-616) Category:Heroes for Hire (Power Man and Iron Fist) (Earth-616) Category:Rand Corporation (Earth-616) Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Power Augmentation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Ability Mimicry Category:Size Manipulation Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat